The Terrible poems of demigods
by Bella2002
Summary: One day an abusive poem flashed for them to read. (Sorry, I suck at summaries ;()
1. Chapter 1

Camp was normal... Well normal as could be for the seven of the prophecy. That day, everyone was sitting, Chiron was talking to the crowd of campers.

"-and today... Oww!" A book had fell from the sky and had landed on the trainers head.

"Hey! It's a book!" Travis Stoll called out. Everyone laughed at how obvious that was. Just on the front page a note was taped down. Chiron pulled it off and read.

"Dear demigods,

Today you and the gods will read about how hard some demigods have it. The gods will be here in 3... 2... 1-"

"WTF!"

"why are we here!" Numerous things were shouted out as the surprised gods gazed upon there camp.

"The fates have decreed you here to read a poem"- Chiron started.

"well than, let's begin," Athena shouted. She snatched the book out of Chiron's hands.

**"the terrible poems of demigods"**

"spooky," Connor drawled. People laughed again.

**My name is Sarah**

"common name," Hazel noted.

**I am but three,**

**My eyes are swollen**

**I cannot see,**

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

**I must be stupid I must be bad,**

**What else could have made**

**My daddy so mad?**

Everyone gazed at the book sadly.

**I wish I were better**

**I wish I weren't ugly,**

Hazel understood the girl.

**Then maybe my mommy**

**Would still want to hug me.**

Hazel looked as though she would cry.

**I can't speak at all I can't do a wrong**

**Or else I'm locked up**

**All the day long**

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

**When I awake I'm all alone**

**The house is dark**

**My folks aren't home.**

**When my mommy does come**

**I'll try and be nice,**

**So maybe I'll get just**

**One whipping tonight**

Everyone glared at the book

**Don't make a sound!**

**I just heard a car**

**My mommy is back**

**From Charlie's Bar.**

**I hear her curse**

**My name she calls**

**I press myself**

**Against the wall.**

**I try and hide**

**From her evil eyes**

**I'm so afraid now**

**I'm sradishing to cry.**

**She finds me weeping**

**She shouts ugly words**

**She says its my fault**

**That she suffers at work.**

**She slaps me and hits me**

People started to cry.

**And yells at me more,**

**I finally get free**

**And I run for the door.**

**She's already locked it**

**And I sradish to bawl,**

**She takes me and throws me**

**Against the hard wall.**

Everyone was screaming.

"Silence," Zeus roared bringing back everyone's attention.

**I fall to the floor**

**With my bones nearly broken,**

**And my mommy ****continues**

**With more bad words spoken.**

**"I'm sorry!", I scream**

**But its now much too late**

**Her face has been twisted**

**Into unimaginable hate.**

**The hurt and the pain**

**Again and again**

**Oh please God, have mercy!**

The gods winced.

**Oh please let it end!**

**And he finally stops**

**And heads for the door,**

**While I lay there motionless**

**Sprawled on the floor.**

**My name is Sarah**

**And I am but three,**

**Tonight my mommy,**

**Murdered me**.

Everyone was silent. Hazel started to sob into Franks chest. And for the first time the gods felt guilty.

** Hey guys, this was a child abuse poem I found online.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back to bring back another terrible poem! Rated T**

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 2," <strong>Hazel read. She literally threw the book to Athena, who caught it in surprise.

**You call me names,  
>You curse me out,<strong>

"No child should be cursed at," Hazel roared and Frank tried feebly to calm his girlfriend down.  
><strong>When I make you mad,<strong>  
><strong>You scream and shout,<strong>  
><strong>I know you love me,<strong>  
><strong>and I know you care,<strong>  
><strong>there's times when you show it,<strong>  
><strong>but those times are rare,<strong>

Annabeth let out a heart broken sob at how broken the child sounded.  
><strong>I hardly get to see you,<strong>  
><strong>but the times that I do,<strong>  
><strong>You're either drunk or high,<strong>

"Men," Artemis said with a sneer.  
><strong>but Daddy.. I still love you,<strong>

"This man needs more cereal " Demeter yelled.  
><strong>You hit me a lot,<strong>

Percy hugged his girlfriend trying to memorize her lemony smell so that he wouldn't flash back to the days when he suffered the same as this girl ( *hint*hint* Gabe*hint*hint*)  
><strong>but it's because I do you wrong,<strong>  
><strong>I must do you wrong plenty,<strong>  
><strong>since these bruises stay for so long<strong>

By this point Athena started to cry. She through it to Hera who looked as though she would blow a gasket.  
><strong>I keep my feelings<strong>  
><strong>locked up inside,<strong>

Athena started to sob. She put her head on Artemis's shoulder.  
><strong>the bruises and scars,<strong>  
><strong>I try to hide,<strong>  
><strong>When the doctor asked,<strong>

"Don't hide it child," Hestia whispered.  
><strong>who gave these bruises to me<strong>  
><strong>I didn't tell them it was you Daddy<strong>  
><strong>I told them it was me,<strong>  
><strong>I don't know if they believed me,<strong>

"They better not," growled Clarisse feeling protective of this child.  
><strong>but they put this needle in my arm, Daddy I pray that when I'm gone they will do you no harm,<strong>

"we won't answer that prayer," the gods say together.  
><strong>Daddy I'm getting scared,<strong>

Athena's eyes widened when she realized what was happening.  
><strong>I look around<strong>  
><strong>and you're no where to be found<strong>

"Bitch,"Thalia muttered.  
><strong>as I take my very last breath,<strong>

"what?! No!" Percy exclaimed.  
><strong>I go peacefully, without you, to my death.<strong>

Everyone stared at the book in shock or sobbed into another's shoulder.

"**Chapter 3-**"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Updating today... Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Late on the dishes, food still on the plate<strong>

"good, at least this one gets fed," Hazel commented**.  
>Mommy is mad-step- Daddy's home late.<br>I'm in the corner crying all alone  
>Wishing to myself, get me out of this home.<strong>

"Great thoughts," Leo said. Everyone shot him a look.

**I'm always getting beaten, never treated well  
>I'm the one child's whose life's a living hell.<strong>

"Hell. That's my domain ," Hades said.  
><strong>Thrashes on my back, bruises on my face<strong>

Hazel was shaking again.  
><strong>All because I didn't clean up this place.<strong>

"Stupid mortals!" Hazel screamed than sobbed into Franks chest.  
><strong>I don't have a bed, cement floor is all I got<strong>

Hazel sobbed harder and Hades looked as though he would run to her at any second.  
><strong>Cold walls, no blankets, not even a cozy cot.<strong>  
><strong>Laundry not completed, so no dinner for tonight.<strong>

Hazel was screaming.  
><strong>My family all eating, plainly in sight.<strong>  
><strong>Raggedy clothes, cold feet I must add<strong>  
><strong>I know what you're thinking you must have been bad<strong>  
><strong>But that's not the case-Honest to god<strong>  
><strong>I'm just a misfit, the odd pea from the pod.<strong>

Hazel was thrashing around.

"Hazel, dear, it's okay," Drew said hesitantly.

"How can you can you call it okay?! Go stick your lipstick up your podex!"  
><strong>I was cute in the beginning, a mistake in the end.<strong>

"Your not a mistake," Hestia whispered.  
><strong>Not allowed to socialize, not allowed to have one friend.<strong>

Younger campers started to cry. Annabeth bit the side of her cheek to keep from screaming.  
><strong>Step-Daddy doesn't like me, he's mean-it's true<strong>  
><strong>He yells mean things at me for anything I do.<strong>

"Oh. I know where he's going," Nico said with an evil smile.  
><strong>He tells me he'll kill me, that I'm going to hell.<strong>

"She's not going to hell.." Hades said.  
><strong>If anyone asks he'll tell them I just fell.<strong>

''LIES!" Annabeth yelled. Her eyes were bright with anger.  
><strong>Mommy doesn't say much-well nothing at all.<strong>

Percy couldn't explain in words about how he felt.  
><strong>I'm not allowed to do anything-I have to lay there when I fall.<strong>  
><strong>Looking all depressed is what I do best<strong>

Silence.  
><strong>But trying to survive is definitely a big test.<strong>

Hazel pulled her face from Franks chest.  
><strong>No child should live the life I have to go by<strong>

"Your right," Hestia whispered.  
><strong>Every child should smile, and have no reason to cry.<strong>

Hazel smiled.  
><strong>Living in my world, is definitely not fun<strong>

Everyone agreed.  
><strong>I guess I'm that *lucky* child, that very *special* one.<strong>

**oooOooo**

**Hola! Hi! Hole you cried... I think...**


End file.
